1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments are generally related to information processing, and more particularly to a data distribution fabric for use in scalable graphics processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-core graphics processing units have become normalized among computing systems ranging from system on a chip (SOC) integrated circuits to high-end discrete graphics processors. In the real of high-end graphics, multi-core solutions are the primary method of increasing graphics processing performance. For SOC solutions, the use of multi-core graphics processors allows a reduction in system power while allowing high performance during periods of high graphics processor workload.
However, the increase in the number of graphics cores within a component creates scalability issues when developing graphics processing solutions that span multiple power and performance segments. The multi-core communication solutions used in high-end graphics products are not suitable for low-power products due to issues of cost and power consumption. The communication solutions used in low-power graphics generally do not provide sufficient performance for high-end graphics solutions. For example, one graphics core communication solution is to couple the various graphics processors via unique data distribution channels. However, using unique communication channels presents difficulties for designing graphics processors that are intended to span multiple power and performance segments.